Dime si el
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward y Bella terminaron su relacion, y el compuso una cancion dedicada a ella, cuestionandola sobre si su nueva pareja la conoce tanto como el... Basada en la cancion del mismo nombre del fic... Pasen y dejen RR


**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos y la canción en la que base este fic le pertenece a Ricardo Arjona y su productora… El fic está dividido por partes que corresponden a las estrofas y coros de la canción, por ende les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen el fic, ya que por motivo de las reglas de la pagina, no puedo poner la letra o me reportan así que escúchenla para que puedan entender todo lo que pongo… sin más aquí les dejo el fic**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Dime si el**

Edward Cullen es un cantante y compositor que fue abandonado por su novia de años, Bella Swan, lo cambio por otro llamado Jacob Black, y el compuso una canción sobre aquello y sobre como conocía a la mujer que lo dejo.

1ra parte:

Bella esta en su casa sentada tomando una taza de café cuando llego un hombre de piel morena, ojos y cabello negros; y vestido solo con un short

-Demonios Bella, roncas muy fuerte- grito llegando a la sala

-No puedo hacer nada Jacob, es un problema que no se puede solucionar si una operación- dijo Bella

2da Parte:

Estaban en la casa del padre de Jacob, celebrando su cumpleaños con sus amigos y demás familiares

-Bella ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Leah, la hermana de Jacob

-20- dijo ella, y luego cuando Leah se retiro Bella saco a escondidas su identificación y se leyó que realmente ella tenía 23 años.

3ra Parte:

Emmett Cullen es un hombre grande y corpulento, de cabello negro y rizado, ojos verdes y con unos hoyuelos, a cada lado de sus labios, adorables al sonreír; estaba esperando a Edward, su hermano.

-Emmett ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Edward a su hermano

-Bien Eddie ¿y tú?- el rodo sus verdes ojos al oír el famoso apodo

-Muy bien gracias- comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que llego el tema de Bella, pues casualmente ella entro junto a su amiga Ángela Weber, al restaurant donde los hermanos Cullen estaban- Mírala sigue siendo tan bella como siempre, mírala reír, como muestra ligeramente sus dientes en una sonrisa cálida y muy tierna, o a veces sonríe de forma picara de medio lado- suspiro Edward mirándola "y cuando estábamos juntos en privado, ella suele morderse el labio inferíos ligeramente cuando siente placer"

-Aun la amas ¿verdad?

-Se nota mucho… pues claro ella y yo tenemos mucha historia

4ta Parte:

Bella estaba en su casa y Jacob con comida China y ella frunció el ceño.

-Jacob, pareciera que no me conocieras, ¿no sabes que me gusta la comida italiana sobre cualquier otra?... además cuando hacemos el amor no has logrado conseguir el lugar exacto donde yo logro llegar a la cumbre del placer- le dijo Bella parándose de la silla donde estaba sentada y luego pensó recordando "creo que nunca encontrare a un hombre que me ame igual o la mitad de lo que me amaba Edward"

5ta Parte:

Edward y Bella se encontraron en el cumpleaños de Alice, mejor amiga de Bella y hermana menor de Edward; y allí se encontraron tomando una copa de champagne.

-Hola Bella- saludo él con una sonrisa

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? Estooo……- ella iba a decir algo pero se detuvo por temor a sonar imprudente

-Estoy bien gracias ¿y tú?… sigo aun soltero- respondió el a la pregunta no formulada pero pensada

-Se me olvidaba que tu siempre sabias lo que pensaba incluso antes que lo pronunciara- dijo sonrojada- A mi me va bien… gracias

6ta Parte:

Bella y Alice estaban juntas en la sala de la casa de la ultimo, ellas estaban conversando de cualquier tema hasta que Bella toco el tema de las dietas

-Alice sabes que leí que hay una dieta, que se llama La dieta de la luna… esa no la conocía, sabes que he probado muchas

-Si lo sé Bella pero no entiendo tantas dietas si estas delgada- Bella rodo los ojos por el comentario de ella

7ma Parte:

Alice llego a la casa de Bella y lo que vio la hizo gritas, en parte por furia y en parte con preocupación

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ISABELLA MARY SWAN!!!!!- grito Alice- MIRA TUS OJERAS… ¿DE NUEVO ESTUVISTE HASTA TARDE?

-Alice te recuerdo que trabajo en publicidad y que a veces no duermo- dijo ella prendiendo un cigarrillo

-Bella ese el decimo en una hora- dijo apuntando el cigarrillo

-Estas exagerando- la pequeña Alice cruzo sus brazos- Estaba bien no lo sabes pero estoy nerviosa y cuando estoy nerviosa fumo

-Si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

8va Parte:

Bella y Jacob junto con otros amigos de Bella estaban en la playa de La Push, algunos surfeando y otros solo observando; en eso Mike, un amigo de ella se le acerca cuando estaba hablando con Jacob.

-Que lastima que Edward no esté- Jacob se gira y mira a Mike con mala cara

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él con sus ojos negros fijos en los de Mike

Pero luego escucho la voz de Bella y volteo a verla -Pues el sabia algunos trucos con la tabla- dijo Bella sonriendo al recordar- y siempre me arrastraba al agua para que montara la ola con el

-Así es, no lo hacías tan mal Bells- Jacob estaba medio molesto con la conversación

Mientras eso pasaba los hermanos Cullen conversaban

-¿Sabes que Bella, Jacob y sus amigos fueron hoy a La Push?- Alice comento como quien no quiere la cosa

-No lo sabía pero puedo decirte que seguro están hablando de cuando yo junto a los amigos de ella remontábamos olas juntos y como yo la lograba meter al mar- sonrieron los tres al recordar- luego añadió- y seguro mañana como es viernes le va a preparar carne y arroz, con una ensalada cesar- luego pensó "Seguro ella me extraña tanto como yo a ella, y hasta podría jurar que ella desea no haberme dejado"

****

Al día siguiente en la noche

-Jake toma tu cena, carne y arroz con ensalada cesar

****

Bella en uno de sus días de insomnios se para en el balcon, fumando un cigarrillo.

-Ay Edward, no sabes cuánto te extraño… amor no sabes cuánto deseo no haberte dejado

9na Parte:

Alice y Edward estaban en el restaurant favorita del último y él le dijo a su hermana

-Alice te aseguro que, por conocerla tanto como lo hago… estoy un cien por ciento seguros que ella muere por volver conmigo

****

-Ángela muero por regresar con Edward, definitivamente fue un error dejarlo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, como admitir mi error de hace tres años- dijo ella con unas lagrimas en los ojos

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este one shot… esta historia se me ocurrió hace un tiempo pero no había podido subirla antes… coméntenme si les gusto o si no… Nos seguimos leyendo en mis otros fics: Two in a Million (TiaM); Amor en tiempos de piratas (AeTdP); Meet Edward Cullen (MEC); y los ya finalizados: Amor Universitario (AU) y Entre Periódicos y Fotos (EPyF)**


End file.
